


Soothing

by nyatalanta



Category: Fire Emblem Echoes: Mou Hitori no Eiyuu Ou | Fire Emblem Echoes: Shadows of Valentia
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Nightmares
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-04
Updated: 2018-05-04
Packaged: 2019-05-01 21:38:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14529732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nyatalanta/pseuds/nyatalanta
Summary: leon has another nightmare. short drabble





	Soothing

**Author's Note:**

> okay folks, it’s been decades since i last wrote a fic but here i am, crying over leon and valbar and figured i’d contribute rather than be a silent observer
> 
> i love leon and he deserves to be happy okay

Late.

He’s late.

The boy bleeds profusely and despite efforts of a madman, the light fades from the eyes and takes life with it.

Gone.

x

”Leon, hey–” a shake intended gentle wakes the man and he’s sat up within a moment, wiping the sweat off his forehead.

Shaking like a twig in the wind one only wonders what he looks like currently.  
He thinks he doesn’t want to know.

”...You alright there? Seemed to have a bad dream,” Valbar is careful to avoid the topic at hand, eyes filled with concern boring right through Leon’s racing heart.

He’s fine.

He’s okay.

_It’s not his fault._

He takes a sharp inhale and makes a smile.

”Good, now,“ he tries, voice betraying his intentions.   
”...I...” he sighs. Buries his face in his hands and closes his eyes, even if Valbar had seen him at his worst.

”No need to speak if you don’t want to,” comes the voice of his dearest friend, ruffling an awkward hand through his hair. Leon musters a smile through silent tears.

”If anything, well, I’m here for you, Leon.“ Valbar’s voice radiates with that genuine sincerity, the kindness Leon’s been clinging to ever since tragedy occurred and damn it all, his sobs soon gain volume as he is careful not to throw himself at the man right away. Inches closer just slightly until he’s pressed against a lean chest and he can’t keep it together.

In silence they sit, soothed by the quiet of night. Though this is an occasional occurrence, Valbar nonetheless offers support time and time again despite Leon’s little to no progress.

What else can you do but fall in love with a man like that?


End file.
